It is becoming more important to be able to provide telecommunication services to subscribers which are relatively inexpensive as compared to cable and other land line technologies. Further, the increased use of mobile applications has resulted in much focus on developing wireless systems capable of delivering large amounts of data at relatively high speeds.
In development of mobile wireless broadband networks an ongoing issue is how to address mobile handover for a mobile station to switch between a serving network access station and a target network access station with low latency and/or low packet loss.